Finał Khunter! - Zakończenie nr 1
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Khunter - Odcinek 10 Chris: 'Ostatnio na wyspie Khunter!!! Półfinał! Finałowa czwórka walczyła z fobiami. Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrał B i stał się pierwszym finalistą sezonu. Carrie i Alejandro byli po nim. Niestety Brick nie doczekał się podium. B na ceremonii wybrał do finału Carrie, a Al musiał nas opuścić. :) Kto wygra finał i milion dolarów? Dowiecie się tego dziś w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Khunter!!! Przed finałem '''Carrie: '''Co zrobisz, jak wygrasz cały milion dolarów? '''B: '''Odbuduję rodzicom dom, by mieli... (wzruszył się) . Carrie dała mu chusteczkę. '''B: '''A ty? '''Carrie: '''Również dom :D Dla mnie i dla Devina. <3 Ach! Powodzenia! ;) '''B: '''Powodzenia! :) '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Zapraszam Was finaliści na amfiteatr!!! FINAŁ '''Chris: '''Witam Was! Carrie i B - jedno z was wygra... milion dolarów! Powitajcie byłych uczestników! * Cameron * Brody * Blaineley * Anne Maria * Bridgette * Amy * Beth * Beardo * Brick * i Alejandro! '''B: '''Witajcie koledzy! '''Carrie: '''Jak tam u Was? '''Cameron: '''Spoko, ale trochę mi głupio, że odpadłem pierwszy... '''Brody: '''Za****ście! '''Blaineley: '''W dupie to mam... '''Anne Maria: '''Grrr... ten amfiteatr!!! Grrr! '''Bridgette: '''Wygrasz to Carrie! '''Amy: '(ziewa) 'Beth: '''To miał być mój finał! Jprdl!!! '''Beardo: '(Nucił melodię) '''Brick: '''Dobrze żołnierze! '''Alejandro: '''Tak... sobie... '''Chris: '''I teraz ciekawa wiadomość... byli zawodnicy zadecydują o zwycięzcy!!! Będzie głosowanie! '''Byli zawodnicy: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Macie kartki i długopisy... głosować! Carrie i B trzymali się za ręce. '''Cameron: Oboje są spoko... Jednak głosuję na osobę, którą bardziej znam. (oddał głos) Brody: Wygrasz to :D (oddał głos) Blaineley: W dupie to mam... (podarła kartkę i wrzuciła do kibla) Anne Maria: Hmmm... No w sumie... (oddała głos) Bridgette: Trzymam kciuki ;) (oddała głos) Amy: Aby zwycięzca nie był nudny. Beth: Eee... no dobra głosuję na... (oddała głos) Beardo: Ziomkowi się należy... (oddał głos) Brick: Ciężki wybór, ale... (oddał głos) Alejandro: Wszystko jedno... (oddał głos) Chris: 'Głosy oddane! 9 głosów jest w słoiku, bo Blaineley nie oddała głosu. '''Blaineley: '''W dupie to mam... '''Chris: '''Mówisz to już trzeci raz :P . '''Carrie i B: '''Jakie są wyniki??? '''Chris: '''Uwaga! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Pierwszy głos na B! ... ... ... ..Pierwszy na Carrie! ... ... ... ... ... ..Drugi na B! ... ... ... ... ... ..Drugi na Carrie! ... ... ... ... ..Trzeci na Carrie! ... ... ... ... ..Trzeci na B! ... ... ... ..Czwarty na B! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Czwarty na Carrie! Cisza... Carrie i B wstali z tych emocji... '''Chris: '''Piąty głos na, czyli zwycięstwo Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Khunter jest dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zakończenie nr 1 '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..CARRIE!!!!! Szok. Carrie: 'Tak :D Wzruszyła się. Uczestnicy bili jej brawa. '''Chris: '''Oto milion dolarów Carrie! Dał jej walizkę. '''Carrie: '''Devin! Będziemy mieli wspólną willę! :D '''B: '''Brawo Carrie! ;) '''Carrie: ' Dzięki :D '''Chris: '''To, by było na tyle! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało? Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''TOTALNA PORAŻKA NA WYSPIE KHUNTER!!! KONIEC! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Khunter - Odcinki